Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl trailers
Teaser Trailer logo logo Gabby logo * Narrator: She's pink! She's the stickiest! She's the superhero! * Scooby-Doo: Re? * Narrator: No, Scooby-Doo! It's the Gumazing Gum Girl! * Scooby-Doo: Reah! Rum Girl! * Gum Girl: That's me! * Narrator: "Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl". Coming soon directly to video next year. * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (laughs) Trailer #1 logo logo Gabby logo * Narrator: Deep bringing the world's city lives a great dane and the gum-obsessed girl unlike any other. * Mrs. Gomez: I'm Mrs. Gomez, and this is my daughter, Gabby. * Narrator: For years, he enjoyed the care free life. * Fred: What happed to you two? * Velma: And what was that all the noise? * Narrator: But all that, was about the change. * Guide: Super! Please follow the green directional arrows on the floor to the special VIP auditorium. Please watch your step. * Chef: Who can stop me now! (Laughs) Who?! * Rhode: Right after I sent an email to you, the superhero showed up near the plaza and accidentally killed Splendid. * and Shaggy gulped. * Rhode: I'd desperately emailed you again, to warn you, but you must have already left. * Shaggy: Did you say superhero? * Rhode: Yes! I created Gum Girl. * Gabby: That's right. * Narrator: Now. * Rhode: As you can see, there aren't many tourist here since the monster incident. This place is usually very busy this time of year. * Narrator: We will begin a journey to become the hero they were born to be. * Shaggy: Zoinks! The brakes aren't working. * and Shaggy scream * Gabby: Ay, no! I almost forgot. (chews gum, blows a big bubble, and turn into Gum Girl) * Gum Girl: I'm Gum Girl! * Narrator: This August. * Rico: Why don't you all get some good night sleep? * Mr. Gomez: Yes! There's nothing to worry about. * Daphne: Rhode's right. * Narrator: Get ready. * Ninja-Rina: I'm Ninja-Rina. I hope that ugly boyish-looking girl haven't got them. * Narrator: For big adventure. * Shaggy: El caba-choo-choo! I mean la kooka-babka! El Popa-Choopa! No I mean! HELP! * Narrator: Big trouble. * Ninja-Rina: Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Earth. * Fred: The chef turned everyone we know into slaves. Even Scrappy-Doo. * Scrappy-Doo: All hail the pastry chef. * Narrator: Big twists * Gum Girl: I call this one "I'm the Gumwad that Talks". * Oh, I'm the sticky substance who can talk * I'm the pink gum who can talk * Narrator: Big action. * Gum Girl: Skeleton, no more! * Narrator: And big surprises, when dog, man, and girl meets world. * Daphne: Where am I? * Fred: Don't move! We'll be right there! * Narrator: For the very first time. * Velma: I've read about her, she's actually Gabby Gomez. * Narrator: "Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl". * Gum Girl: YEEEAAAHHH!!! * and Scooby-Doo scream * Narrator: Coming soon directly to video. * Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (laughs) Category:Animated Movies-Spoofs Category:Trailers